Dentist Love
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadow goes to the dentist because his tooth hurts. COMPLETE!
1. Waiting Room Horror

**Dentist Love**

**When I went to the Dentist a couple of days ago. I decided that I wanted to make a Shadamy story. I think this is the most original story idea I ever had before. But you guys are the judge of that. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Waiting in the waiting room was Shadow the Hedgehog. He sat on one of the black chairs. There was a TV hung on the white wall showing the news. The TV was talking about a man that was attacked by a tiger. Some kids were crying saying that they don't want to go see the dentist. While the parents were scolding there kids. Some old lady was knitting a blue blanket. A teenage girl was talking on her cell phone. She was being loud and obnoxious. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance. Shadow came to the dentist because recently he had some pain in his tooth. The tooth was one of his fangs. The pain was excruciating. There were some posters around the room. Some posters were about teeth. Lots were tips on how to keep your teeth healthy. Shadow looked at his shoes now. He defiantly doesn't want to be here but, his tooth hurts like hell.

"Mr. Shadow The Hedgehog," a woman spoke from the front desk.

Shadow stood up regretting coming here. Walking towards the white door slowly. He took a deep breathe then letting it out slowly. Shadow opened the white door.

**

* * *

**

**I will stop here for now**


	2. Amy Rose?

**Dentist Love**

**Yah Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow walked into the depressing room. He saw a hectic office with some people mostly females answers phones. Making appointments for this horrible place. As Shadow walked by some rooms he saw the dentist drilling a patients tooth. Shadow cringed at this sight. In the distance he could hear drilling noises. Suddenly a female dentist showed up in front of Shadow. She was a pink hedgehog. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a white shirt with white pants. She looked awfully familiar to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow looked at her name tag "Amy Rose."

"_I met her before…just where?" _the confused hedgehog thought.

He couldn't see her face. Her face was covered by a brown clipboard containing Shadows personal information.

"Your Mr. Hedgehog, right," Amy Rose said while the clipboard was in front of her face. She kept reading his information. After a few moments later she removed the clipboard from her face. Shadow slightly nodded.

She smiled cheerfully, " Alright, come this way please,"

"_Wait I remember her now…she was from the ARK…Does she remember me…probably not," _Shadow thought miserably in his head.

Amy walked in front of Shadow. Shadow did as he was told. They walked in front of a room that looked like a torture chamber. The pretty pink hedgehog walked up to a drawer and pulled out white gloves. She put them on making them snap against her delicate skin. Making the most horrifying noise in this place. Shadow had the urge to just chaos control somewhere no one will find him but, he knew that that's not going to do anything about his painful tooth.

"Lay down," Amy instructed Shadow.

Shadow walked over to green chair like object. The anxious hedgehog took a deep breathe and he did as he was told, again.

"_Well this is going to suck," _Shadow thought sadly.

* * *


	3. Touture Chamber

**Dentist Love**

**I feel weird today not in a bad way but in a…creative way. Whatever just Enjoy this chapter. P.S Sorry if Shadow is OOC.**

* * *

The "Torture Chamber" had white walls. Some posters around the room about teeth just like the waiting room had. There were a lot of drawers keeping the most scariest tools. There was a tray fill with some tools. As the nervous hedgehog laid down on the green chair like object. He began to think why did his tooth have to hurt. Shadow took a glance at Amy. The pretty pink hedgehog was remerging through the drawer looking for the necessary tools to use. First she pulled out a water shooter like object. That didn't scare Shadow he took a sigh in relief. Then she pulled out a hook like object. It appeared to be a "Scraper" that's what most dentists called it. But the "Scraper" looked pretty scary to most people. Shadow was frightened but he made sure he didn't show it. The "Scraper" was tightly gripped in her delicate hands. She dragged out a white stool and put the stool next to Shadow.

Amy sat down on the white stool and dragged the tray with some of the tools on it.

She smiled cheerfully as if enjoying Shadows suffering. "You ready?,"

Shadow looked up at her face since he was laying down. She had the most beautiful face he could ever imagine. He slightly nodded his head finding that he couldn't talk for some reason. She smiled once again and gripped the "Water Shooter" tool.

"Ok, this is the "Water Shooter" as I would like to call it, don't worry now this only shoots water, obviously," She lectured.

Shadow nodded as she was finished talking so it would look like he was paying attention but, he wasn't he was more likely paying attention to her body.

"Open your mouth," Amy instructed.

Shadow slowly opened his mouth just a little. Amy slightly giggled.

"Open your mouth more,"

Shadow did as he was told. Amy plugged in the "Water Shooter" so that it can shoot the water. But, before she did anything else she spoke up.

"Oh, I always forget the "Vacuum," Amy said while mentally slapping her head.

The confused ebony hedgehog looked at her strangely.

Amy stood up and remerged through the drawer again and pulling out a small vacuum like object. She walked over back to her stool and sat on it.

"Ok," Amy said while sighing.

Shadow shut his mouth.

"Hey, open your mouth," Amy said while smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

**

* * *

**

**Ok there you go I think this chapter is a little bit longer than the other 2.**


	4. Sonic

**Dentist Love**

**Ok heres….Johnny. Yeah ok here is Part 4. **

* * *

"Good," Amy said while gripping the "Water Shooter" again.

She got a small miniature mirror so she could see behind his teeth.

"Ok ready?," Amy asked again.

Shadow could only nod his head since he couldn't talk while he was opening his mouth. Amy smiled cheerfully and she turned on the "Water Shooter." She also put the miniature vacuum in his mouth. The vacuum was to suck up the water from the "Water Shooter." She started at the top left part of his mouth. It didn't hurt Shadow, it actually kind of tickled. But, he kept that thought to himself. Then she made her way to the top front part of his mouth. Still, it didn't hurt. The process was quick and painless. That was a relief to Shadow. Then she made her way to the top right part of his mouth. It was actually kind of relaxing to Shadow. He could hear the vacuum sucking up the water. He felt the mirror against his gums, it burned, he flinched at the mirrors touch. Amy noticed him flinching.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you the mirrors hot because I washed it at a very high temperature," Amy explained while still washing Shadows teeth.

She now washed Shadows teeth at the bottom right part of his mouth. He noticed she is getting very close to one of his fangs that hurts badly. A miracle happened to Shadow someone has rudely entered the room. The door opened with great amount of force. The door banged against the wall making it chip some paint off and some part of wall. Amy immediately put down her tools she was working on.

"Sonic," She hissed while looking at the chipped wall.

"Ouch, sorry Ames," Sonic said while looking at the wall.

"Great, now my boss will probably take some privileges away from me," Amy said while glaring at Sonic.

Sonic took a glance at Shadow.

"Shadow, what's up man?," Sonic said while walking towards Shadow.

Shadow let a growl escape his throat. He sat up now and pulled all the tools out of his mouth putting them on the tray.

"Shadow!? No wonder why he seems so familiar to me," Amy exclaimed to herself.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and gave him a noogie on his head. Shadow didn't feel like being touched so he grabbed Sonics wrist.

"Don't touch me," Shadow said while throwing Sonics arm away from him.

"Aw, What's the matter Shadow, don't like being at the dentist," Sonic said tauntingly.

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sonic, come back in thirty minutes," Amy said while looking at her pink and purple watch.

"Aw, Amy come on I'm bored," Sonic said whiningly.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"What's that Shadow?," Sonic said while sitting himself on one of the stools.

"Sonic get out," Amy said.

"Fine but, it will be boring without me," Sonic said while getting up and walking out of the door.

Amy stood up and closed the door so that she wont get anymore interruptions. Then she walked back sitting herself on the white stool near Shadow. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Sorry about that," Amy said while closing her eyes.

"Its ok…I guess," Shadow said while rubbing his head.

"Lay down, please," Amy said while getting her tools ready.

Shadow laid down putting his hands on his chest. Just as she was going to work again. The door busted open again. The door chipped the wall again.

"Amy?," Sonic said while rubbing the back of his head.

Amy put her tools down slowly on the tray.

"Sonic, its not thirty minutes yet," Amy said while glaring at the chipped wall again.

"Yeah, I know that. Its just that…ugh do you have 10 dollars?," Sonic asked while looking down on the floor.

Amy let out a groan of irritation. She got up from her stool. Shadow sat up thinking "God, do you hate me this much?" Amy looked through one of the drawers. She was searching for her purse. She picked up a large Gucci bag. The bag is all silver and gold. She unzipped the bag pulling out a 10 dollar bill.

"You owe me," Amy said while Sonic snatched the money.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic said while waving goodbye and left the room.

Amy put her bag on the in the drawer where she had kept it before.

"Sorry about that, again," Amy said while laughing a little.

Shadow laid down without Amy telling him to do so. Amy got her tools again. She immediately started on one of his fangs that hurt a lot to him. He flinched as he felt a shock of pain go through his mouth.

"Oh, sensitive huh," Amy said while still working on his fang.

Shadow growled in his throat.

* * *

**I will stop here for now. I don't know what else to put so you could suggest something. If I find your idea to be cool and stuff then yeah I will use it. **


	5. The Great Fall

**Dentist Love**

**Ok, Thank you Dennis Dude for that wonderful idea. And thank you reviewers for well reviewing my story. **

**By the way has anyone ever heard of Gino The Ginny. He is so adorable. **

**But he has a foul mouth . **

**here is part 5. Once again thank you everyone. **

* * *

"Ok, almost done," She murmured while still washing his teeth.

Suddenly, some sort of ringing noise filled up the quiet atmosphere. Amy stopped what she was doing and walked over to her bag and answered her phone. Once again Shadow sat back up he was uncomfortable being around her. It made him feel…uneasy. Like he was going to throw up. His heart would speed up whenever she touched him. Even though it was her job to it didn't matter to him.

"Bye," Amy said while hanging up her phone.

Amy was walking back to Shadow quickly. But suddenly she tripped some unknown object. She landed on Shadow. She was about to get up but, she got lost in those gorgeous ruby red eyes. He was about to gently push her up when he got lost in those beautiful emerald orbs. They kept staring at each other for what seemed like for an eternity. Suddenly a perfect moment was ruined by a blue blur entering the room noisily. The door chipped against the wall again.

"Oh, God Amy What are you doing? Is this why you wanted me out?," Sonic said in shock.

Amy quickly got up from Shadow and sat in her stool like nothing had happened.

"Anyways…," Amy said while stalling and looking for her tools to begin working again.

"Ok, I'm just going to leave like nothing had ever happened," Sonic said to himself while backing away from the door slowly.

"Ugh, I so sorry," Amy said while getting two plastic rectangular objects.

"Its ok," Shadow said looking at his feet.

"_Damn it I knew I should have pushed her off of me…but, a part of me actually liked that…wait what am I saying I am The Ultimate Lifeform…," _Shadow thought in his head unsurely.

"Ok open your mouth," Amy said while holding the two rectangular objects.

"What are you going to do with that?," Shadow asked.

"Oh, I just have to X-ray your mouth to see if you have cavities or anything like that," Amy explained.

"Hm," Shadow hummed.

Shadow opened his mouth, she took one of the rectangular objects and placed it at the left cheek pocket of his mouth. Shadow automatically bit her finger by accident.

"Ow!," Amy exclaimed while pulling her finger out of his mouth.

Shadow gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," He said while twiddling his thumbs.

Amy smiled cheerfully.

"Its ok,"

The object was still in Shadows mouth he was going to take it out when.

"No, don't touch it," Amy said sternly.

She took Shadows X-ray picture.

"Ok you can take it out now," She said while examining the confusing photos.

Eagerly, Shadow took out the uncomfortable objects and then he put them on the tray.

"Now what?," Shadow asked.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gino The Ginny ****J**** He is so funny. Anyways thanks Dennis Dude for that idea. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Have a great day! **


	6. A Romantic Trip

**Dentist Love**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been up to date with this story. Lots of stuff I had to write. So anyways here it is. Enjoy and hope it was worth the wait.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well it seems like there is nothing wrong with your teeth, but when you filled out the appointment you wrote that one of your tooth's is bothering you, correct." Amy explained, she put the X-ray photos down on the tray.

"Correct," Shadow said while looking at those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I guess you just have a toothache then. Well usually to get rid of a toothache you just need to eat some type of fruit that's only located on Angel Island." Amy explained.

Shadow didn't want to leave. He wanted to actually spend more time with her.

"I don't know where Angel Island is?" Shadow lied, of course he knew where it is.

"Could you show me the way?" Shadow said with a devious smirk on his face.

"I don't know, I'm not allowed to go there." Amy said nervously. She was noticing his strange behavior it slightly turned her on.

"Why not?" Shadow said. Amy swore she caught some dissapointment in his tone.

"The guardian of the Master Emerald told me if he ever saw me on his island again, then he would kill me." Amy replied.

"I kill him if he touches you." Shadow mumbled, he just soon realized what he said and cursed at himself.

"Really?" Amy questioned.

Shadow nodded his head. Amy smiled one of her cheerful smiles.

"Ok, I will lead you the way then." Amy said standing up and snatching her purse.

Shadow smiled at the thought of this beautiful girl traveling with him.

"Lets go!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy opened the door and exited out and was soon followed by Shadow.

They soon found themselves outside of the dentists place. Amy opened her purse, and pulled out an orange and black card. It had the word "MetroCard" on it.

"What do you need that for?" Shadow asked.

"To get on the bus." Amy said while letting her eyes searching for a bus.

"Bus?" Shadow said while scratching his head.

"It's the quickest way to get there." Amy replied while still letting her eyes search for a bus.

Shadows frowned once she said "quickest," it made him think that she didn't want to spend time with him.

"Do you have a card?" Amy asked.

"No," Shadow said emotionless.

"Oh, heres two dollars then," Amy said while handing him some money so that he can get on the bus.

Amy handed him the money, he took it without a thanks.

Suddenly Amy saw a bus coming there way. The bus stopped in front of them. The driver opened the door welcoming them in the germ infected bus. Amy climbed up the three simple steps first. She put the card through the scanner and sat in the middle of the bus. Shadow gave the money to the driver with a scowl on his face. He went to go sit next to Amy. The driver closed the door and sped off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The awkward moment

**Dentist Love**

**A/N: Yes, I have finally found some time to write this chapter. I could have wrote this chapter sooner, but I had to cook some macaroni and cheese. So while waiting for it to cook I am going to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy stepped off of the bus, also followed by Shadow. They stepped onto some soft patches of grass. The door of the bus closed and sped off into the west. The roar of the old buses engine echoed the quiet atmosphere. In the distance Shadows eyes spotted a shrine and on top of the shrine, he could spot something glowing.

"This is Angel Island," She introduced, "This is where the fruit that can cure your tooth is at. There's a catch to it though, there's a guardian he calls himself Knuckles the Echidna."

Shadow let out a short chuckle, "Knuckles? Why is he called that?"

"Cause his knuckles has two sharp points. If he punches you, then your going to be seriously injured."

Shadow nod his head once, "So where is this fruit located at?"

"Well it can be located high in the trees, or in some bushes. Remember though we have to be quiet though, ok?"

Shadow nodded his head once again. Shadow and Amy walked quietly through the forbidden forest. There heads were looking high and low for those fruits. This place had a lot of fruits, but it didn't have the fruit they were looking for. Lots of fruits entered there eyes, some were bizarre, lots of them though were either rotten or was infested by bugs. Amy would usually let a shriek escape her mouth at the sight of the bugs, but Shadow would muffle the noise by putting his hand over her mouth.

It had been hours, searching through the forest, Amy wanted to go home. She kept complaining about how much her feet were hurting. Shadow felt a little tired also, but his tooth was in excruciating pain. The pain kept getting stronger and stronger each passing hour. Now he needed to get the healing fruit or else he thought he would probably go into a coma because of all the pain his tooth is causing him.

"Master Emerald," someone chanted.

Shadow and Amy stopped in there place.

"Master Emerald?" Shadow questioned.

"It's the most powerful emerald of the seven chaos emeralds." Amy answered his question.

They walked curiously to the mysterious someone that was chanting. The chanting got louder and louder as they got nearer. There was a dead-end or that's what Amy thought. The trees and bushes blocked the rest of the path. So Shadow waded through the bushes, but he jumped back surprised as he found out his leg was covered in thorns. Blood ran down his leg, Shadow gritted his teeth tightly together. The pain was more excruciating then his tooth.

"Shadow are you ok?," Amy said rushing towards him.

Shadow ignored her question, "It seems like we have to find another way."

Shadow looked up the strong healthy tree. He noticed the tree branches were seemingly strong, just to be sure he climbed the tree leaving a confused Amy behind. He noted that the tree was healthy enough to hold him, he looked down at the confused Amy, though instead of filling in the details he extended his arms towards her. Amy grabbed his hand while blushing. He strongly pulled her up right beside him.

"If we cant get through the path we have to do this instead." Shadow told her. Though he didn't realize he was still holding her delicate hand. This caused Amy to blush a deeper shade of red like the color of Shadows ruby red eyes.

"Um," Amy said awkwardly.

He finally noticed that he was still attached to Amy's hand, he pulled his hand away awkwardly with a tint of pink of his cheeks.

"Ugh, sorry,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Dentist Love**

The ebony hedgehog balanced himself on the tree branch, while Amy was holding onto the tree branch like her life was depending on it. His blood red eyes scanned the pink hedgehog, her eyes were shut tightly, and her veins were visible on her wrists.

"Come on," Shadow spoke over the loud squawking of random birds in the forest.

The pink hedgehog didn't move, didn't open her eyes, and didn't even try to talk. The midnight colored hedgehog-waited patiently for her to at least move, but it didn't happen.

"Why wont you move?" Shadow turned to look at some random trees in the forest.

Her eyelids snapped opened, her emerald orbs scanned the ground below her. Her stomach felt queasy, her heart pounding, her childish fears were coming back to her.

"Heights..." The frightened pink hedgehog simply said.

Without warning, the ebony hedgehog lifted the pink hedgehog. He lifted her up, bridal style. She tightly held onto his neck, while he just held her close to him. She had to admit as cold he may act, he was warm once you are held close to him. He jumped tree branch to tree branch with her safely, in his arms. His speed was incredible, they were just a black and pink blur. Nothing could stop this determined hedgehog, he kept on going without ever stopping.

"Aren't you even tired yet?" Amy asked in amazement.

Blurs of green rushed past the two hedgehogs, "Nope!"

However amazement was quickly replaced with fear. He seemed to jump on a weak tree branch, the branch snapped and cracked, it sent the two hedgehogs to the ground. However, Shadow got more damage then Amy did, since he tried to protect her while they were falling. The two hedgehogs found themselves of the dirt with some leaves scattered about. Amy quickly sat up, surprisingly she was amazed that she didn't feel any pain. When she tried to get up, she quickly realized that she was securely wrapped around Shadow.

"Shadow?" Amy hoped that he didn't fall into unconsciousness.

"Eh!" The weak hedgehog spoke. Amy was relieved that he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Are you ok?" Shadow had let go of Amy and brought his hands to his wounded knee.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Amy noticed some blood gushing out of his knee.

"Shadow! It doesn't seem your alright though." Amy said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow was about to stand up, until a unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Who dares invade my island!" a red echidna spoke very angrily.

"Shit," Shadow whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------


	9. The new beginning

**Dentist Love**

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you on my island?" The furious red echidna asked.

Amy had a look of terror in her eyes. "Well y-you see we need thi-"

Before Amy could say anything else, Shadow had cut her off. "Why the hell does it matter to you anyways? He snarled.

"Because this is my ISLAND!" Knuckles screamed at the last part, furiously. Random birds flew away as Knuckles furiously screamed into the wild forest.

"Anger management problems…" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Knuckles screamed.

"Shadow don't piss him off." Amy whispered into his ear.

The ebony hedgehog didn't respond; he just kept staring at Knuckles with hatred building up inside him.

"Heh," Amy chuckled nervously. "We'll just be going now, ok?" Amy hesitantly stood up. Shadow still sat on the ground glaring at Knuckles. While Knuckles was glaring at the two of them.

"You didn't answer my question hedgehogs. Why the hell are you on my island?" Knuckles asked with an impatience tone. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

Amy and Shadow gave each other a quick glance, and then they both looked back at the furious short-tempered echidna.

"Well…" Amy and Shadow both said in union.

Just before they could say anything else a voice was heard through out the forest.

"My, my, my Knuckles…" A flirtatious voice rang.

"Oh no!" Knuckles gasped.

A female bat flew down near the threesome. She quickly landed with ease, thanks to her powerful bat wings.

Knuckles groaned in aggravation. "Why are you here?"

Rouge enjoyed toying with the echidna. "So I can have that Master Emerald." She smirked.

"I told you once and I will tell you again. YOU AREN'T GOING TO EVER GET THAT MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles screamed.

Amy and Shadow gave each other a weird glance.

"Oh stop being such an ass." Rouge said tauntingly.

"WHAT!" Knuckles said furiously. His rage was building up very fast.

Shadow quickly stood up now, he leaned in close to Amy's ear. "Lets get the hell out of here." He said while gritting his teeth together.

She nodded in agreement. They quickly scurried away from the scene. They kept on running through the forest. They kept on running until they couldn't run anymore, well until Amy couldn't run anymore.

"Lets…take…a…break…" She said in between breaths.

"Are you serious? That wasn't even far." Shadow smirked deviously.

Amy sat down on the healthy green grass, while Shadow was observing his surroundings. The place was beautiful; healthy green grass, beautiful trees, and a sparkling pretty lake. Shadow walked closer to the lake. He looked into the water and saw his reflection. Without a second thought he jumped into the lake. Amy sat up, alarmed.

"What?" She asked herself.

He reappeared upon the surface.

"What are you doing?" Amy giggled.

"Swimming," Shadow said. He floated on his back just resting and appreciating the good things in life.

Amy stood up; she walked near the lake. She jumped into the lake causing to splash some water on the unsuspecting black hedgehog. She reappeared from under water, giggling.

"What was that for?" Shadow said while wiping water off of his face.

"I don't know." Amy giggled and splashed more water on his face.

Shadow smirked, "You want to play it like that?" Shadow splashed a good amount of water on Amy's face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Amy threatened, teasingly.

They kept on going for like that until they felt like they were tired.

"I win!" Amy sang.

"No you didn't." Shadow smirked.

Amy and Shadow both got out of the lake. The wet clothes clung to Amy like it was her second skin. Some wind blew making Amy shiver just a little bit. Although Shadow noticed this, without even thinking his heart told him to go warm her up. He approached her and embraced her. A shocked expression was shone on her face, but she couldn't resist hugging him back. A tingly feeling was running through both of there bodies.


	10. The End!

**Dentist Love**

Amy and Shadow was completely dried up from the water.

"That was so much fun!" Amy squealed.

"I guess…" Shadow agreed.

Shadow and Amy took a little walk around the forest. Suddenly Amy's emerald eyes spotted something in the bushes. She quickly ran to it, leaving a confused Shadow behind. She arrived at the green bush. She gasped as she saw the rare fruit that heals your teeth. She gently plucked the fruit out of the bush. The fruit was a square shape, it color was green with a large orange spot in the middle of the fruit.

"What's that?" Shadow asked from behind.

Amy jumped at hearing his voice. "Oh, this is the fruit that can heal your tooth…" Amy handed him the fruit.

"Interesting," Shadow firmly gripped the fruit. His blood red eyes scanned it.

"Go on, eat it. Or do I have to help you out?" Amy said teasingly.

Shadow smirked, "No, I don't need help. But you would like to help me wouldn't you?" Shadow teasingly said.

Shadow bit into the fruit. The taste was revolting. To him it tasted like dirty laundry and cheese molded together. His eyes watered as he was chewing through the fruit.

"Come on, swallow it." Amy coached.

Shadow forced himself to swallow.

"That was horrible!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I know; it needs to taste like that." Amy said

"Why?" Shadow asked. He tossed the rest of the fruit onto the forest floor.

"Well the horrible taste is what helps your tooth. As you chew into the fruit, the chemicals inside of the fruit molds into your tooth. So in a couple of hours your tooth will be good as new again." Amy explained.

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Shadow said.

"Well life doesn't make any sense." Amy said.

"So I guess we should go home now, huh?" Shadow asked.

"I guess…" Amy said.

"Ok let's go." Shadow said.

Amy and Shadow walked to the bus stop. Then the bus came. They hopped onto the bus and drove out of sight into the romantic sunset.

**The End! **(Wait don't go yet)

"Wait don't even think about leaving yet!" Amy spoke.

"Yeah, Shadow fan 100 want us to thank you for wasting your lives by reading Dentist Love." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Everyone in this story shouted.

"What!" Shadow said rudely.

"Your not supposed to say it like that, hun." Rouge spoke.

"Then how am I supposed to say it then?" Shadow said irritably.

Suddenly Knuckles pushed Shadow out of his way.

" Don't listen to this loser!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You're the one to talk!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Anyways Shadow fan 100 thanks you for reading her story." Sonic spoke in a bored tone.

"Remember kids, the moral to this story is…"Amy said.

"**DON'T GO TO THE DENTIST!" **Everyone in the story shouted.

"Thank you for reading Dentist Love!" Everyone shouted again.

Everyone but Shadow left the stage.

"Incase if your wondering about anything, I was not high during this story." Shadow whispered.

"Ok, you can get the hell out of here now." Shadow whispered.


End file.
